mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Version History/DoF
Since the release of My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire, it has received many updates. Version 1.5.0 The Skyship has Landed! Can you fill up the Skyship’s orders before it lifts off? Earn rewards by completing this aeronautical marvel’s daily goals, and work your way up the leaderboards to become the Top Shipper in all the Monster World. What’s more, you can discover two new Monsters, the multiverse-hopping Thumpies and the never-before-seen Wynq! In this update: * New Feature: The Skyship – a new daily challenge! * Global Leaderboards – achieve Skyship greatness! * 2 new Monsters – Thumpies and Wynq! * 5 new Decorations! * Bug fixes and optimizations Thanks for playing, and Happy Monstering! The Monster-Handlers Detailed changes with this version: *Changed Air Lands by having the Skyship appearing on the left side of Air Lands. *Daily Goals can be replaced for 1000 for each Daily Goal. *"How-much-time-is-left-in-structure" font has changed to appear taller and fill more of the loading bar. *New button added on startup for the game to search for a Game Center account if it's not automatically detected. Version 1.4.0 Bigger Castles! New Monsters! New Structures & Decorations! New Goals! More Tweaks! Dawn of Fire gets bigger and better with the unveiling of a new Castle level!The new castle upgrade costs 400 , unlike the other lower upgrades, which cost crystals. As of this update there is enough beds for one of each monster. This upgrade will allow you to add even more Monsters to your Continent’s song. It couldn’t have come at a better time – help us in welcoming a pair of new Monsters, the returning Dandidoo, and the never-before-seen Yelmut! Also in this update: * New Structure – The Diamond Extractor unlocks at level 6 and lets you dig deep into the Continent to collect Diamonds! * Daily Goals – complete these challenges and reward your progress! * Decorations can now be placed on the Outer Islands * Balancing tweaks based on feedback from our players * Bug fixes and optimizations Have fun filling up your new Castles, and Happy Monstering! Detailed changes in this version: *Added new textures for each Vault level. *Changed the BBB splash screen and the loading screen. *Changed the appearance of the map screen. *Added the option to speed up 15 minutes by watching a video. *Improved several aspects of the market. **Items can now be bought without leaving the Marketplace. **Added "Advertise in Market" checkbox, unchecking this will prevent the item from showing up in the public Market. **Reduced loading times. * Increased teleporting times for all monsters. * Teleporting monsters now give diamonds. * Added sound to all firework effects. Version 1.4.1 * Fixed several game-breaking bugs that prevented players from starting the game. Version 1.4.2 * Fixed bugs involving the new Castle upgrade and placing Monsters and Structures on Cold and Air Lands. ** Google Play version released on Feb. 18, 2016. iOS version released on Feb. 23, 2016. Version 1.3.0 In the spirit of giving, the Monster-Handlers proudly introduce... the Market! Buy and sell items from your inventory with other players - now you can satisfy your Monster's orders with greater ease than ever before! Pore over the Newspaper for good deals, so you'll never have to go without again! Unlock this exciting feature at Level 4. Also in this update: * New Monsters – The lovable Shellbeat and the never-before-seen Repatillo! * The Cold Lands have undergone a festive makeover, and has inspired several Singing Monsters to do the same! * Achievements – tiered rewards as you progress through the Monster World * Balancing tweaks based on feedback from our players * Bug fixes and optimizations We hope you enjoy this seasonal update! Have a safe and joyful holiday, and Happy Monstering! The Monster-Handlers. Detailed changes in this version: * The "ripple" effect now appears when loading the Continent, instead of just the Outer Islands. * Added the Achievements goal list for the iOS (Game Center) version. *Extended the songs for both Space Island and Cave Island. *Increased Vault capacity by ten for all levels. (As a result, Vault upgrades now cost more) *"New Order" now takes fifteen minutes, not thirty. *Placing a 2nd Fruit Tree now costs Coins instead of Diamonds. Before it costed 100 , but now costs 200 . *The Continent has been redesigned, having higher quality models and textures. * All Decorations can now be bought for Coins instead of Diamonds in the Shop. * The Android version of the game was released on December 1st 2015. Version 1.2.0 '' The Monster-Handlers have been toiling behind the scenes to deliver an even better game experience for our players!'' *''Adventuring Monsters can now discover more valuable items in the Wondermine!'' *''Reduced musical sync issues'' *''Improved responsiveness for Game Center login'' *''Other bug fixes and optimizations'' Stay tuned for exciting new features and more Singing Monsters in next month's update! Detailed changes in this version: *Added new part for Oaktopus on the Continent. *Gave Regular and Polished Vegidian Crystals a new look. *Added the ability to get free diamonds by completing TapJoy offers. *Polished Skylite Crystals are no longer required for the level 6 castle upgrade. *Updated the water textures. Instead of greenish color, it is now a sea blue. *Changed the recipe for Polished Skylite Crystals to require lemons instead of wool. *Altered the initial part for the Pummel on the Continent. *Added the Achievements goal list for the Google Play version. *The Amazon version of the game was released on November 21st 2015. Version 1.1.0 The golden age of monster music is upon us! Meet all your favorite Monsters like you've never seen or heard them before, when the world was new and joined together in great harmony as the majestic Continent. Detailed changes in this version: *A game released worldwide on September 23rd 2015, still exclusive to iOS. *The Google Play version of the game was released on September 25th 2015. *Video advertisements of the game start to appear in some games. Version 1.0.0 On the 25th of September 2015, it was released to iOS players in Canada only. References Category:My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire